


A volte ritornano

by Duedicoppe



Series: Because The Night [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Chuck is a music blogger, Gen, Music!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe





	A volte ritornano

**Chuck Shurley, il vostro music blogger preferito!**

 

 

 

 

 

A VOLTE RITORNANO

 

 

 

 

Nella sconfinata galassia dell'intrattenimento da pub quattro anni sono un'eternità, ma forse alcuni di voi ricorderanno le ultime esibizioni dei Winchester and Sons, un trio "a conduzione familiare" specializzato in cover di rock classico – Led Zeppelin, Metallica, AC/DC – di livello non eccelso ma decisamente più che dignitoso.

 

Da allora sia il nome che la formazione hanno subito una serie di convulsioni, e dopo la tragedia che li ha colpiti pensavamo di non rivederli più; invece, ben lungi dal'appendere gli strumenti al chiodo, i ragazzi sono rimontati in sella e anzi hanno ampliato la loro gamma espressiva – con una serie di cover di Meat Loaf (sono prontamente balzati sull'ultimo disco, che evidentemente era nelle loro corde), interessanti riarrangiamenti in chiave moderna di alcuni dei lavori di Robert Johnson - Crossroad Blues, Hellound on my Trail, Me and the Devil Blues, If I had Possession over Judgment Day, Drunken Hearted Man, Little Queen of Spades, They're Red Hot, e – udite udite – alcune canzoni originali davvero niente male: Phantom Traveler, Route 666, Hell House, Dead Man's Blood, Salvation, che potete trovare riunite in un EP intitolato Devil's Trap – sempre che riusciate a trovarlo.

 

Tenete d'occhio i Winchester Bros, gente. Non hanno solo un passato. Hanno un futuro.


End file.
